emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7576 (4th August 2016)
Plot Charity wakes up Cain, who has spent the night on the sofa. Cain insists Moira just needs time to calm down, as it was only a kiss, that meant nothing. Moira apologises to Adam for not telling him about Simon, although admits that Cain kissed Charity, so she threw him out. Nicola feels useless after overcooking the porridge. Dan tells Kerry that he will no longer be doing physio with Nicola, but Kerry insists she is happy for him to carry on. Sam attempts to write his best man speech for Zak and Joanie's wedding, and asks Jermaine for a tie, as he'll no longer need them now he's sacked. Whilst dropping an order off at The Woolpack, James learns from Charity that Cain spent the night at the pub. Moira returns home to find Cain in the kitchen. She asks her husband to leave, despite Cain insists they are right together and they need to get back to where they were before. Finn struggles to write his speech for the helicopter crash memorial, even more so when he gets a message saying the choir have had to cancel. Emma is annoyed James is with Moira instead of being with his family. Cain explains to Moira that she hurt him by lying to her, and he wanted her to feel the same. Moira insists it isn't the same as she lied to protect her daughter, but he lied just because he could. Cain is adamant he'll make it up, but he wants to return home so he can make things right. James arrives as asks Moira to question where Cain was last night, and is furious when Cain tells her he was on the pub sofa, and orders him out the house. Cain protests that he didn't do anything with Charity. Cain's annoyed to learn James knew about Moira's HIV fears and goes to punch James before Moira stops him. Nicola tells Dan that yesterday was a misunderstanding, but he can no longer do her physio. Zak reads Sam's best man speech, that he wrote with the aide of Samson's thesaurus. Sam and Finn bond over struggling to write their respective speeches as Jermaine admits to Zak that Belle is finding his wedding too much. Meanwhile, Joanie asks Belle to be her bridesmaid, but Belle walks out of the staff room. Finn talks about Val and Ruby at the helicopter crash memorial. Adam goes searching for Ross and Pete, who aren't at the memorial. Pete and Ross arrive in sailor outfits singing with Adam. Furious Cain demands Charity get out of the way of his car. Jimmy asks Dan to show him how to do Nicola's physio. Charity jumps out of the way of Cain's car as he goes speeding off. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Dale Head - Front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes